1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant supporting mechanism, and more specifically, to an infant supporting mechanism detachably disposed on an infant carriage device and for detachably supporting an infant carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An infant carriage device, such as a stroller, is a convenient baby care product for carrying a baby. Besides, an infant carrier, such as a baby cradle, a crib and a baby safety seat, is also a convenient baby care product for caring a baby. A conventional stroller includes a carriage body, which is a frame, a seat and wheels disposed on the carriage body. When moving a baby from the baby cradle, the crib or the baby safety seat to the seat of the stroller, a baby carrier needs to hold the baby out of the baby cradle, the crib or the baby safety seat and then to put the baby on the seat of the stroller. However, it is not only a strenuous job but also easy to disturb the baby. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an infant supporting mechanism for detachably supporting an infant carrier for solving the above drawbacks.